


Supercorp Drabbles

by littlesolo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 6,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8742016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesolo/pseuds/littlesolo
Summary: Tumblr request drabbles
feel free to request in comments





	1. Kara saves a kitten

Lena has nothing against cats.  She has even considered owning one on occasion if it weren’t for her busy schedule as CEO.  But there has been a meowing going on outside her apartment for the past three hours and despite her searching she can’t find the creature.  Which is the only reason she’s late.  

“Lena?  Is everything okay?  I thought we were meeting for lunch?” asks Kara as she walks up the walkway.  Finding Lena Luthor shaking the bushes isn’t something she thought she’d see.  

“There is a kitten here…..somewhere.  It’s been mewing for three hours and it’s driving me mad” explains Lena.  “Help me find the creature.”  So Kara does.  Except after fifteen minutes she resorts to cheating and uses her x-ray vision to scan for it.  She finds it stuck six feet in the air in a tree.  Which would be simple if she were Supergirl.  As Kara, it involves having Lena awkwardly lift her around the legs so that she can get a grip on the small frightened kitten.  How it managed to get up there in the first place is beyond them.  As Lena lets her down Kara’s front brushes against Lena’s chest until they come face to face, Kara holding the small ball of fur.  Kara is hoping the small creature will distract from how red her face suddenly is or how she’s noticed how lovely Lena smells. 

“Oh, it’s adorable!” squeals Kara softly.  

“When it’s not mewling, yes.  Poor thing must have been terrified” remarks Lena as she rubs between the kitten’s ears.  

“What are you going to name her?” asks Kara.  Lena looks up shocked for a moment.  

“Name her?  I can’t possibly keep her.”  

“But she’s so cute!”  

“Then you take her.”  

“Oooh I would but I can’t with all the hours reporting and everything…”   

“And the life of a CEO is supposedly less stressful and involves fewer hours?”  

“Oh…right.  Oh!  I know!  Maybe Alex needs one!”  Lena gives a laugh at Kara’s unending enthusiasm and follows as Kara cradles the kitten in one arm and holds Lena’s hand in the other.   


	2. Jealous James

James Olsen is getting on Kara’s last nerve.  She knows all about Lex Luthor from Clark and doesn’t need the constant reminder from James.  Alex was wary too but that eased when Lena came to their rescue time and time again.  James remains unmoved.  

He’s not helping himself with his little hobby as Guardian either.  Kara thinks back to when Lena graced the cover of Catco magazine and James had overseen the photoshoot.  Kara had been there to do the interview portion and the hostility in the room had been nearly palpable.  

James became even more concerned as Kara became better friends with Lena. Kara was busy trying to figure out what her feelings were for the Luthor, being her only friend and having the exclusive track with her and it seemed to make him more upset.  So she didn’t go to lunch with him as often as she used to.  Lena was kind and she remembered being new and the odd one out.  She tried to invite her to game night only to get a hard no from both Winn and James but it didn’t seem to matter since Lena had to work late anyway.  

James could figure out his deal himself, but it would have no bearing on her friends.  Lena was worth it.  


	3. Lena being jealous because Sara is hitting on Kara

It's nothing overt.  A smile here and maybe fixing that one strand of hair that always gets in Kara's face.  But it is driving Lena to distraction and making her eyes just that much greener than usual.  Touches at her arm, that sort of thing.  Lena has no claim to Kara (yet) and she's can make all the friends she wants but the jealousy that these little touches are nearly making her ill.  Kara is her only friend here and she won't have her stolen by some blonde... whatever she is.  Whoever this woman is, is certainly fit, she'll give her that and maybe if she wasn't already interested in a certain reporter, she'd be interested, but right now...

* * *

"Just go over and talk to her" says Sara calmly with a grin as she puts a strand of Kara's hair back in place.  

"I don't know, I left things..." stutters Kara in a way that Sara finds adorable coming from such a powerful force.  

"It'll be fine, trust me" says Sara, squeezing her arm.  

* * *

Kara makes her way nervously over to Lena.  

"Lena!  You look lovely!"  

"Thank you" replies Lena evenly.  "Who's your friend?"  

"Oh, that's just Sara.  She's just visiting.  How um, how are you?"  Lena closes her eyes for a moment and relaxes.  

"Better now that you're here."

 

 


	4. Supercorp + Mistletoe

It's such a stupid friggin plant.  Lena doesn't mind it around the office for the employees to enjoy, what gets her is the way so many go out of their way to avoid being near her and the vicinity of the plant.  But she bears it for morale and all that.  

It's late one night when her phone jolts her awake at her desk when it starts.  It's Kara

"Did you forget we were having dinner together?" asks Kara over the phone.  

"No!  No, I'm just on my way now" lies Lena as she quickly gathers up her things.  She's just reached the lobby when she spots Kara making her way towards her with a large carry out bag.  She about to apologize when Kara leans over and kisses the corner of her mouth.  Lena stands there gaping for a second before closing her mouth and raising a perfect eyebrow.  Kara just laughs and points upwards.  

"Mistletoe."  Lena bows her head and smiles, biting her lip.  Maybe it's not such a pesky plant after all.  


	5. Supercorp: Movie Night

Lena loves horror movies.  She has since she was little when she’d curl up with Lex and watch them.  At first it was just the thrill of watching what they weren’t supposed to (although it wasn’t like anyone would stop them).  When they grew older it was Lex throwing popcorn at her when ever that one jump scare actually got to her while they were mocking the movie.  

While they were good memories and ones she cherished, she kept them secret since Luthor horror movie nights was the type of thing that tabloids would undoubtedly have a field day with.  But she told Kara who then decided to have a movie night for just the two of them.  

Kara, however, can’t handle horror movies.  Yes, despite defeating villains in real life and actual monsters and aliens, horror movies are too much for her.  

“Kara, are you frightened of horror movies?” asks Lena, trying to hide her laugh since she can’t hide her smile.  Kara is clutching the pillow in front of her face for dear life.  

“Um…. they’re not my favorite…” stutters Kara as she peeks around only to duck behind as there’s foreboding music from the screen.  

“Then why on earth are we watching them?”  

“Because they’re you’re favorite!  OH GEEZ!”  Lena can’t help but laugh then because she’s seen this movie and nothing has happened yet.  

“Come here you” says Lena pulling Kara (who squeaks) into her side.  “I’ll protect you.”  Kara spends most of the movie with her face buried in Lena’s shoulder and neck and honestly it just gives Lena a whole new reason to love horror movies.  According to Kara they’re watching _Morgan_ next.  


	6. Supercorp: Alien

Kara there as Supergirl thanking Lena for her part in saving the world yet again when she notices.  Well, that’s not exactly true.  She’s always noticed Lena’s eyes.  So vibrant and emerald.  Her mind wanders as they lean against the balcony and stare out at the sky.  Lena is adopted.  What are the odds that her birth parents are aliens?  Her eyes can be piercing but also soft but always seem to see right through her.  As one with x-ray vision and heat vision, she wonders if Lena has some latent ability she simply doesn’t know about.  Or maybe she’s already using it, because Kara has a feeling that Lena knows exactly who she’s speaking to and that it’ll take more than a pair of glasses to fool her.  


	7. Boarding school supercorp au

Lena looks up from the table in the common room to see a younger student looking at her.  A first year by the looks of it, everyone else knew better than to be near the sister of Lex Luthor.  It was if all Luthors had a disease or would strangle you in your sleep.  The student is still standing there fidgeting so Lena removes her headphones and leans back in her chair.  

“You must be new.”  

“And you’re not” says the blonde, causing Lena to raise an eyebrow.  “I mean you’ve been here a while!  I mean… um you’ve been here long enough to know probably everything about this place” stammers the blonde again.  Lena stifles a smirk at the girl’s awkwardness.  

“Something like that.  You lost?” she asks, pushing her work aside.  

“Yes!  And my name is Kara by the way.”  

“Lena.  Aren’t you holding a map?”  

“Yeah, well I was following that but it got me here and I was looking for the mess hall back entrance…”

Lena does laugh this time when their conversation is interrupted by a loud growl from Kara’s stomach that has the poor girl turning eight shades of red.  

“Let’s see about getting you there then, shall we?” says Lena as she drapes an arm around Kara’s shoulders.  Kara’s face stays red but it has nothing to do with her stomach.  


	8. the first time Lena comes to game night

The purpose of game night is to actually play games but Kara can’t keep her eyes off Lena.  They play three different games that night including charades but Kara can’t stop smiling.  James still doesn’t like her but that’s his problem and Winn does his best to keep himself and Mon-El between the two all night but Kara doesn’t care.  

Lena has her fundraisers and galas and things but Kara has a feeling she hasn’t had fun like this in a long time.  Maybe not since she and her brother were growing up.  Kara looks to Alex who has been paired with Maggie all night.  They’ve always had game night.  It was a way of making Kara feel more like part of the family.  She wonders if there was ever a game night with Lex.  Trivia Pursuit plays to Lena’s strengths and Apples to Apples is fun to watch her learn how to play.  Every smile, every laugh from Lena makes the night a success.  


	9. Kara trying to plan the perfect birthday for Lena

Lena hates her birthday.  Usually it’s just another way for her mother to measure her accomplishments, or rather failures.  For instance, what had she accomplished this year?  Well she’d had her mother thrown in prison.  We’ll just overlook the fact that her mother was the head of Cadmus.  Well not overlook exactly.  All the press was making that connection between Cadmus and L-Corp.  What was being overlooked was that Lena had turned over copies of everything she’d found to the DEO and was trying to reverse engineer whatever experiments her mother had in the works or had done in an effort to help.  That being said, this birthday wouldn’t be all that different, she would still be spending it alone.  

* * *

“Happy birthday Lena!” announces Kara as she comes in for their regular lunch date.  Normally the young reporter could lift her spirits but today was different.  

“How did you know about that?” asks Lena tiredly, she’d rather just get the day over with.  

“I did your bio for Catco, remember?  So what are you going to do to celebrate?”  

“Work late” replies Lena, flatly.  

“What?  No party?  Nothing to celebrate?”  Lena sighs and presses her fingers at the space between her eyebrows in mild frustration.  

“Kara, you have to understand, birthdays were either used as a function of some sort growing up or a marker of success.  You are the only one in all of National City and Metropolis who will be wishing me a happy birthday without wanting something in return.”  

“But I do!” says Kara.  

“What?”  

“I mean, I do want something, but for you?  I want you to have a party!”  

“Kara, you’re the only person I know.”  

“You know my sister Alex!”  

“Because she tried to save my life and I shot the man who then tried to kill her.” 

“You know James!”  

“He took my photo and I gathered he didn’t like me very much.”  

“You know me!”  

“Kara…”  

“You’re having a party, even if it’s just the two of us!  You’ll see it’ll be fun!”  With that, it was decided for Kara, and all through lunch she tried to come up with something a little grander than a variation of game night for a birthday party.  Video games maybe!  OH AND CAKE!  There had to be a cake.  


	10. Supercorp: boardrooms

Lena would be touched but right now they’re not speaking.  It had been three days without word from Supergirl after having her mother locked up, and Lena had taken that as a message that she could do more.  So she moves herself to the boardroom next to her office and gets her best engineers and scientists and they spend nights going through what little Lena can find of Cadmus tracks.  She can find all sorts of experiments and weapons and they do their best to reverse engineer those and hand their findings over to the DEO to a grateful Agent Danvers, but there is little to be found in terms of captives or documentation of Cadmus activities.  

It’s the fourth night, when she’s talking to her staff, that she sees Supergirl fly by, checking to see if she’s in her office.  This happens for two more nights and Lena realizes Supergirl is checking up on her rather than keeping tabs.  The next time she knocks on the glass as Supergirl flies by and it nearly jolts her out of the air.  Lena gives her an apologetic smile but holds up a finger and gestures to her office.  

“You’ve been busy, I hear” says Supergirl once Lena joins her on her balcony.  

“Yes, well, your…. absence gave me time to think.  Like Lex, my mother has left quite a trail of mysteries behind her.  I’m doing my best to help solve them.”  

“I wanted to come and see you before, actually but business got in the way.  I wanted to thank you for your part in what you did.”  The sentence is simple and Supergirl frowns because it both does and doesn’t convey what she wants to say.  Being a Luthor means that Lena’s no idiot.  She’s like a mixture of Winn and Alex but feels that comparison doesn’t do her justice either.  She thinks of Winn.  The Toy Maker’s son.  Never once did they think that Winn was in league with his Dad and yet with Lena….. despite her eagerness to rename L-Corp and make it an corporation for good… 

“I wanted to also apologize.”  

“Apologize?” asks Lena, thrown for a loop.  

“Since arriving here your goal has been to make people see the name Luthor differently, and you have time and time again.  There was no reason to think you wouldn’t continue to this time.”  

“Except for my little speech about being a Luthor” mutters Lena.  

“Except that you’ve proved that can mean something else.  I won’t forget that.  So, thank you.  I am sorry though that your family let you down again.”  To this Lena shrugs.  

“Par for the course of being a Luthor.  Lillian let me down my whole life.  I only really had Lex.  I should have excepted something…. and maybe I did, not on this scale, but something, after all, Lex wasn’t the only on effected…. anyway, thank you.”  

“I look forward to working with you again Lena” says Supergirl, and then she’s off, leaving Lena watching her soar against the sky.  


	11. Supercorp: Music

Kara has been left alone in Lena’s office.  Lena’s wrapping up a board meeting and then will be with her so Kara makes herself comfy on the couch.  Drifting around the room she wonders what being Lena’s assistant entails aside from arranging meetings since this office seems hold everything.  Along the side table is a bar and a coffee maker as well as a small fridge.  That takes care of meals and drinks, Kara supposes.  She wonders how often this couch has been used as a bed.  That’s when she spots the ipod on the back bookshelf.  

She really can’t help herself.  

She scrolls through the playlists.  Classical and a varying range of others but then there’s one called Engineering.  She hits play and something called The Mars Volta begins to play and _loudly_.  Kara frantically tries to turn it off and when she does she hears laughter behind her.  

“It helps me think when I’m building” comments Lena.  “Lex used to play the loudest music with indecipherable lyrics whenever he was working and I suppose some of it wore off.  Were you here to ask about the latest board meeting?”  

“Nope.  Just you.  Just wanted to see you” says Kara, and she smiles wider at how it seems to fluster Lena for a moment.  

“Well, then.  Care to join me for dinner?”  


	12. Locked In

Kara has been invited as Lena’s guest to her gala to promote a new green initiative.  James is there too to cover the event as well as Mon-El with Winn as his date.  Things are going well and they’re mingling before the presentation when Jess comes and finds Kara.  

“Lena has locked herself in the bathroom and won’t come out” she whispers to Kara.  

“Oh um, okay.”  

“I think she just went in there to think at first but then she dropped her contact lens down the sink and now refuses to come out”  

“Okay” says Winn, unsure what they’re expected to do.  

“I had to tell someone and you’re really good at talking to her” pleads Jess and Kara nods and follows after her and to the hallway that leads to the bathroom.  For some reason the others follow.  

“She does have her glasses, but she doesn’t like to wear them” mentions Jess as they huddle around the door waiting for Kara to say something.  

“Lena, it’s Kara.  If there’s anything you need…  Look I’m not sure… I’m sure everything is basically okay and we can fix whatever it is okay?”  

There’s a click and the door unlocks and Jess lets out a relieved sigh.  Kara pushes her way in, leaving the others outside.  Inside, Lena is in a beautiful black dress and worrying her glasses in her hands.  

“Hi” says Kara.  “How are you?”  

“I can’t do this” whispers Lena.  It feels too soon after everything with her mother and Cadmus to have the spotlight on her once again.  

“I’m sure you can.  And no one knows about this that’s going to say anything, okay?  They’re all out there fine with their wine and snacks and stuff so if you want to talk or something, we’ve got time…” says Kara soothingly.  “Also, in the big scheme of things, none of this really matters much right?  God, that’s not I meant…at all.  What do I know, I mean I’m just a reporter…but like your initiative will go on even if the presentation doesn’t go as planned right?  That’s what I meant I think… but sometimes it helps me to think that way” stammers Kara nervously.  She hopes she’s helping because it certainly doesn’t feel like it.  She steals a look up to see Lena giving her a watery smile.  “Also, I think you look cute in your glasses, if that helps” she adds with a shrug.  Lena then walks forward and kisses her.  Kara is stunned for a moment and forgets to respond until the last moment.  

“Thank you Kara.”

=============================

Bonus scene

The two continue to kiss, Kara’s hands now around Lena’s neck and in her hair as Lena nips at her jaw and then continues down her throat.  

“Lena–” gasps out Kara, and she really doesn’t want to but… “the presentation!”  

“We’ve got time” murmurs Lena against her collarbone and it has Kara dragging her face back up to meet her lips.  


	13. Shovel Talk

Kara had finally managed to convince Lena to come to game night and she’s settling in when Alex pulls Kara aside.  

“Are you ready for all of this?”  

“What are you talking about, it’s just game night” asks Kara, trying to play this off even though she knows what is building between her and Lena is more than just friendship.  

“No, Kara.  You told me she said you’re her only friend.  If things go south between you two…”  

“Alex…”  

“You have us, Kara.  She doesn’t have anyone anymore.  So you have to think before you make this a regular thing, you have to be serious about this, okay?”  Kara takes a moment to consider her sister’s words.  It’s like when she first landed here.  If the Danvers hadn’t taken her in she’d have no one.  

“I’ll be careful, Alex don’t worry.”

* * *

Lena had just played the word ‘serial’ in scrabble when Kara comes and settles down next to her.  They play in pairs since Mon-El or rather, Mike can’t play on his own yet.  Lena seems to be fitting in just fine but Kara keeps in mind Alex’s reminder.  She knows about isolation and isn’t about to let that happen to Lena. 

* * *

 


	14. Bonding

There are boxes and boxes to give of Cadmus data to give to the DEO.  Unfortunately, Lena’s gone through most of them and they lead to few answers.  No signs as to where Alex’s father is or where any other alien experimentations are being done.  What she can do is reverse engineer the little they have in terms of weapons and give the DEO a place to start.  Alex comes into Lena’s boardroom to see the last few boxes collected.  

“I’m sorry for your loss Miss Luthor” says Alex.  

“What loss.  I lost Lex, but I never had my mother’s love.  This is just another disappointment to her from me.  I tend to do that a lot.  I can’t imagine what our relationship would have been had I not modified the virus.  Maybe there’d be some more interest but not love” says Lena, not really speaking to Alex but speaking aloud.  She seems to realize this as she crosses her arms and lets out a sigh.  “Are you almost through?”  

“Yes.  Oh and you have the thanks of both Supergirl and the DEO for your brave actions” answers Alex.  Lena nods and waves away the comment as she retreats back to her office.  Alex wants to say that if Kara were here, she’d have her support too in full force, but she isn’t.  Alex hadn’t really considered how alone the Luthor was now with all her family imprisoned now.  Maybe Kara’s idea for inviting her to a game night wasn’t such a bad idea.  


	15. Socks

Kara makes her way over to Lena’s apartment after she gets a call from Jess saying that she’d had a particularly trying day.  Whatever that means, Kara figures it must be serious if it gets Jess to call her.  

When she arrives (with her spare key in case of emergencies) she finds Lena in a faded green shirt and grey sweatpants taking apart her coffee maker.  

You see, when Lena gets frustrated she either builds or takes things apart.  Kara can’t help but notice how her toes are poking out of holes in her socks as she works.  She finds it adorable.  Then she notes that the waffle maker and toaster are in piles too.  

“Tough day?” eases Kara.  

“Just one of the board members wanting to have an ‘informal chinwag’ during the meeting and question where I’m taking the company in front of everyone.  Now everyone is wondering whether I have a clear ‘vision’ of where we want to take things.”  Kara watches as the screws continue to fall to the floor.  She knows this is just the way Lena works things out, it actually makes her think of how Alex works on her bike when she’s frustrated.  Kara wonders what the two could create in the DEO with their toys.  


	16. Other Employee

Lyle can’t win.  Anytime he has something to show Ms. Luthor, Jess tells him she’s busy with an interview.  Or a meeting.  That wasn’t he supposed to be in?  And yes, yes, he was, but only if he’d gotten the figures approved earlier.  And he’s tried!  

Lyle had tried early morning but hadn’t wanted to interrupt her morning coffee or conversation that was making her smile (these figures wouldn’t).  Then at lunch he was told she was having a usual lunch date with reporter Kara Danvers and the last thing he wanted was these in front of the press before Ms. Luthor.  Then there’s a meeting with investors, a follow up with Miss Danvers, and an international call.  He finally gets them to her at the end of day three.  

“Lyle, you know I have an open door policy.  You can bring these to me anytime before now.  This is cutting it a bit close isn’t it?”  He gives a nervous smile but knows better than to say anything.  She quickly flips through the pages and circles a few things before grabbing another report.  “Compare the two and have a report ready for the next meeting.  Thank you Lyle.”  He smiles and nods.  That he can do.  Jess at least gives him a pitying smile as he leaves.  Maybe he’ll give the sheets to Miss Danvers next time.  


	17. Tinker

Lena can’t help it.  She really can’t.  She’s been watching Kara type away on an old tablet for twenty minutes now and it’s driving her mad.  The back casing is cracked but hidden by the covering and Kara doesn’t mind since she says she only uses it for typing.  Except Lena really can’t stand it.  

“Is it saved?” asks Lena.  Kara looks up, startled to see Lena now standing in front of her.  

“Um, yes, I emailed it to myself.”  

“Great” says Lena and then she takes it from Kara’s hands and back to her desk.  Kara watches as she opens a drawer and pulls out a set of small screwdrivers and goes to work on the tablet.  

“Whatcha..  um… what are you doing?” asks Kara, transfixed as she watches Lena’s hands move elegantly among the innards of her tablet.  

“If it can be fixed, I’ll fix it like I did your phone last time, if not I’ll get you a new one.”  

“Oh no, Lena it’s fine, don’t”  

“Kara, it’s been driving me to distraction the entire time I’ve been watching you.” 

“You’ve been watching me?  I mean it has?”  Lena spares her a quick glance to smirk at her before deciding that it wasn’t worth saving.  Walking over to the cabinet she grabs a brand new tablet and hands it Kara.  

“We give them out at promotions so don’t worry” she says, cutting off Kara’s protests.  

“Okay, um, thank you so much Lena.”  She really doesn’t know where the impulse to kiss Lena’s cheek came from but it makes Lena smile wider so there’s that.  


	18. Office

“You are not there to work as L-Corp PR, Danvers!” shouts Snapper over Kara’s cell phone.  

“Yeah, but…” says Kara blushing as she steals a look over at Lena who is smirking at her.  

“Rewrite it!”  

“Everything all right?” asks Lena, teasingly. 

“It’s good as it is” pouts Kara.  “Your strives to separate yourself from your family are to be highlighted not brushed aside but a lousy misspoken comment” she grumbles as she she struggles with what to take out.  

It’s all due to a quote thankfully not taken by Catco, but involving the word idiots.  Specifically, sometimes Lena felt she was “working with idiots.”  Kara had gotten the follow up quote being that Lena had “nothing against idiots she’d worked with them all her life.”  She couldn’t help trying to make it sound a bit better than that and Snapper could tell.  It was hard not to.  

“Relax Kara, I should have known better than to say anything.”  

“There was no way to know the mic was still on” protests Kara.  Lena laughs.  She’d been baited and fallen for it but coming to the defense of Supergirl wasn’t the worst thing she’s ever done.  She still maintains that those who doubt Supergirl’s good intentions to protect them are idiots and sadly she still worked with some of them.  


	19. Children

The first time Alex hears Lena call her it, she cracks up for a solid five minutes. 

 It had all started at a Christmas Children’s Charity function.  Lena and L Corp had sponsored a movie night at the children’s hospital and the movie of the night had been Paddington.  

Now Kara had told her all about her coming to earth and finding her home here on earth.  Paddington came with a tag that read _please look after this bear, thank you._ Oh and as a bear ate just anything and everything in large amounts. Much like Kara and potstickers it would seem.  So from that night on whenever Lena saw Kara she would call  her Paddington.  As in “Here for another interview, Paddington?”  

None of this made any sense to Kara however Alex assures her it’s an endearment.  It’s not until Christmas when Lena gifts her the book set and stuffed bear that things become clear.  Kara begs Lena to read them to her and Paddington and how can Lena say no to that pout?


	20. Elf

Lena has acquired her own personal holiday elf.  Not a shopping elf, although that may be handy, no she means one Kara Danvers.  The moment Lena told her she wasn’t celebrating Christmas this year, you’d think she’d kicked Santa himself.    
“But you have to!  What did you do last year?”  

“Last year Lillian wasn’t in prison.”  That’s not to say that she’d spend Christmas with her, just that there’d probably be a Luthor family gathering slash charity function of some sort for her to attend.  Had that happened this year she would have hoped to take the young reporter as her date to keep her mother from setting her up with anyone.  That was the only reason of course.  Not her crush on said reporter.  ANYWAY.  No.  None of that would be happening this year due to her mother being psychotic.  So essentially there was no Christmas obligation and no Christmas.  

“But I already got you a present!” complains Kara.  “And you have to have a tree!”  Which is how Lena Luthor spends her lunch hour being dragged to three different tree lots in search of the perfect tree.  Then buying three boxes of lights and various ornaments.  

They do the whole deal.  From stockings and ginger bread houses to mistletoe and cookies.  By the end Lena is worn out and her apartment is a mess but apparently each step was necessary for Santa.  That was an argument Lena wasn’t even about to start.  After all, there were aliens who masqueraded as reporters so who’s to say there isn’t a Santa.  

It all is fine until Kara has to go and “wrap your present” when it occurs to Lena that she has nothing yet for the young reporter.  Kara then leans in and brushes her lips against Lena’s in a soft kiss.  

“Mistletoe” 

Maybe this holiday is growing on her, because who is she to break Kara’s heart and not continue a simple Christmas tradition?  She leans in and kisses her again.  


	21. Ink

Kara hadn’t expected this.  When Jess had called her to cancel their lunch plans she had sounded somewhat unsure so Kara had opted to bring lunch to Lena, figuring she wouldn’t eat otherwise.  

It’s a medium sized room, with a whiteboard along one wall and a drafting table against a wall of windows.  In the middle of everything is reams and reams of paper pulled from a butchers roll in the corner, covered in blue and black ink designs.  At the center of everything sits Lena, her fingers stained in black and blue, her forearms smeared from where she was thinking too fast.  

“Everything okay?” asks Kara carefully as she watches Lena making notes.  

“Trying to reengineer one of my mother’s inventions for the DEO…” mutters Lena as she nibbles at the end of her pen.  

“I….um… I brought food…. Jess seemed worried about you.  Said you’d been here all morning”

“Well, I have a lot to make up for, don’t I?  Always cleaning up the Luthor mess aren’t I?”  Kara doesn’t have time to wonder what she means before Lena is sketching again.  

“It’ll take more than a rename and gala this time” mutters Lena.  Kara just watches as Lena turns out design over design each more incredible than the last but none up to Lena’s liking apparently.  

Kara wonders who gets to see this side of Lena.  Who gets to see past the galas and fashion and manners and see this side of her who spews out ideas right along with the best in her company.  It’s only when Kara gets up because she has to leave (Snapper will have her head for being gone this long) that Lena seems to realize that she’s there.  

“Kara?  When did you get here?”  Kara just stares at the adorable engineer.  

“About an hour ago.  I brought you a burger from your favorite place.  I’ll see you later, okay?” she says going in for a hug.  Instead Lena kisses her cheek.  

“Mmm.  Okay, thank you, love” she mutters, already back deep in thought.  

 


	22. Dating

It occurs to Kara that this has been going on for a while, these lunches and dinners and coffees.  Not that she minds at all it’s just that it’s become so routine almost for them.  Jess no longer stops her at the door, Gary the security guy helps her at the door sometimes when she doesn’t haven’t an extra hand, Lena is always waiting for her.  It’s almost like they’re…..

“Are we dating?” asks Kara.  Lena looks up from her chicken lo mien with a bemused smile.  

“You can’t ask me that” says Lena pointing her fork at Kara.  

“Why not” pouts Kara, genuinely puzzled.  

“Because it assumes I know the answer.  Do these feel like dates to me?  Sure, but if they don’t to you, that’s fine.”  

It isn’t entirely, part of Lena would be crushed seeing as how she’s begun to fall for the young reporter, but she’d rather not lose this closeness and would keep it, no matter what form it came in.  

“So how long have we been dating?” asks Kara with a shy smile.


	23. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know where you got that thought. I’m here for you. Nothing else.

Lena is having a day, to put it lightly.  Sins of the Mother and all that jazz has Lena working overtime to re establish the image of L Corp she was trying to build before all of her Mother’s CADMUS activity.  It was an uphill battle with everyone wanting a quote every step of the way.  Every time there was a suspected sighting of her Mother, Lena was supposed to somehow know what was going on.  She wonders how many of her people are really hers.  How many people really work for her Mother.  When she’d pulled the alien detection device from production there had been a few murmurs of protest.  She should have paid more attention as to who they had been from.  

Lost in thought, she doesn’t realize how long she’s been gazing out her window much less how long there’s been someone else’s reflection there as well.  

“Kara.”  

“Is everything okay?  I’ve been calling your name for a few minutes now.  You seemed a million miles away.”  

“Here for another quote?” asks Lena, avoiding the question.  

“Lena….. you can talk to me.  What’s wrong?”  Lena just looks at her, really looks at her.  

“You’re always here, when I need you.  That seems awfully… convenient.  I tell you things I tell no one else.”  Lena crosses her arms across her chest protectively.  She doesn’t know who to trust any more.  She wants so badly to trust this woman who shows up even before Lena knows she needs someone.  But her Mother’s manipulations are often perfect and despite all of the self talks she gives herself saying she’ll see it coming and know better, she’s never fully prepared for it and it hits her like an ion charge.  

“Kara, why are you here?  Really?  Hoping to get some inside familial scoop that will help lead to Mother?”  Kara tilts her head at her in shock for a moment before taking a step forward.  

“I came because I figured you’d still be working late and had forgotten to eat again.  I brought take out.  Where is this coming from?”  

“I don’t….  Can I trust you Kara?”  

“Of course.”  

“Don’t be so quick to answer.  Think it through.  Can I trust you.  There are too many things…. too many people….  I don’t know who to trust.  Not even all of my own people…. I’m not sure I can call them that.  They were Lex’s first and he thought along the same lines as my mother.  I tried to re evaluate my staff when I took over but…  And then you have the press….  And then there’s you… here.  Never asking for anything and yet I tell you more than I suppose I intend because I… would like to believe I can trust you.  But at the end of the day, you’re a reporter like the others.”  Lena shakes her head.  She’s aware that she’s been speaking aloud but it’s been more to herself than to Kara, just trying to figure out her thoughts.  For someone who enjoys order, her mind has been hopelessly scattered lately.  

“I don’t know where you got that thought, Lena. I’m here for you. Nothing else.  I’m here because you seem to need a friend- need someone and I’d like to be that for you.  When it comes to reporting, I report the facts, not the details of what we discuss, that’s private.  I report common knowledge or what you’ve given the okay for people to know.  If I’ve overstepped I’m sorry, but Lena… you _can_ trust me.”  Kara waits.  Lena looks so fragile and lost and Kara tries her best to look encouraging.  Lena lets out a long sigh and nods, to herself and to Kara.  

“Then let’s eat before it goes cold.”


End file.
